


Lights, Camera, Axes!

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When a film studio wants to make a movie based on the life and murders of Basil Karlo, it's up to Batman and Robin to prevent tragedy from striking the set.





	Lights, Camera, Axes!

“The old Park Row theater is being used for a new film,” Batman said, briefing Robin as they drove. “They’re making a movie about the murders of Basil Karlo.”

“That sounds like a bad idea,” Robin said.

“You said it, Robin. They’ve even hired an actor that looks just like Karlo.”

“Don’t they know the only thing that brings him out in the open after all this time is a new film? What’ll they do if he attacks?”

“That’s why we’re going there, Robin,” Batman said. “We have to stop Karlo before he makes another debut.”

“Holy film stars, Batman!”

They arrived at the theater and headed for the balcony. The crew was filming in the lower lobby, doing a scene of Karlo’s first big premiere. The actors were down saying their lines when Robin noticed a shadow across the lobby balcony.

“Batman!” he whispered, pointing.

The shadow moved into view, blocked to the film crew by the railing. He raised his arm, a small hand ax in his grasp, and flung it down towards the head of the star. Robin fired off a batarang to knock the ax off its trajectory, while Batman leapt across the lobby to the far balcony.

“Not so fast, Karlo!” he shouted.

Karlo recoiled, pulling his cape back over his face.

“Batman,” he hissed, and dove behind the curtains of the balcony.

The ax lodged into the lobby’s counter, a nearly fatal reminder of what could have happened.

Batman reached the other side of the lobby balcony just as Karlo made his way inside the theater, where another film crew was set up for a different scene. The light operator spun his spotlight around towards the commotion, pinning Karlo by the brightness. Cape over his eyes, he froze, trying to regain his sight, when Batman caught up with him, snapping a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

“Your time is up, Karlo. The only leading man you’ll be playing is being led off to jail.”

Robin burst in behind him. “Everyone’s safe in the lobby. You got him, Batman!”

“Not without help from you, chum.”

The theater sounded with applause as the film crew watched from below.

“That was great, Batman,” the director called. “Can we use you in the film?”

“Only if you promise to leave poor Karlo out of it,” Robin said. “He’s had enough troubles in his life. Maybe try making an action picture instead.”


End file.
